


VID: Thank U, Next

by frayadjacent



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Other, mental health, rebecca/paula readings are definitely available here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: I'm so grateful
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch & Paula Proctor, Rebecca Bunch/Greg Serrano, Rebecca Bunch/Josh Chan, Rebecca Bunch/Nathaniel Plimpton
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	VID: Thank U, Next

Thank U, Next by fray

Fandom: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend

Content notes: suicidal ideation, attempted suicide

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/krx6ewfry90u6dy/Fray.CrazyExGirlfriend.ThankUNext.zip/file) (includes subtitle file)


End file.
